Off the Wagon
by cifan
Summary: They said 'never again', and they really meant it. But, sometimes things don't always go as planned. Sequel to The Rescue. Chapter two is M.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a sequel to "The Rescue". It can stand alone, but you may want to check out that other story first if this seems strange (or, you know, it may just be strange! lol).**

**Setting: December of Season Two.**

**No Spoilers. **

**Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned them, but I don't, they belong to Dick Wolfe. **

**Again, just like The Rescue, it's kind of ooc.**

**Enjoy~**

--

The Deakins' annual Christmas party was in full swing. It was always held the Saturday before Christmas and this was the second year that Bobby and Alex were invited. They were both told to bring a guest, but neither one did. Everyone was asked to wear red and green and Bobby had joked over lunch one day that he was going to show up in a green jacket and a red hat with mistletoe, Alex told him if he did she would kiss every person at the party.

Alex arrived, gave her coat to a young girl, and made her way through the crowded foyer and into the dining room, which also housed the bar. She got a glass of wine and moved into the living room where she saw Bobby near the far wall talking to a guy she didn't recognize. She took one look at her partner knew that kissing everyone in the room was not in her future. She gave him the once over and she felt her heart race a bit. _Damn, he looks hot!_ He was the man in black. He had on a black button-down shirt, black dress slacks, with a black sport coat. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she felt herself begin to sweat a little. _This is __so__ not good_. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him.

He sensed Alex approaching and turned in her direction. He was mid-sentence but stopped short because he completely lost his train of thought. She watched as his eyes raked over her body and her stomach did a flip. Alex was wearing a short, dark red cocktail dress. Bobby noticed right away that while it wasn't form fitting, it highlighted the curves of her breasts and hips exactly right. The dress was sleeveless, and it made Bobby wonder what it would be like to run his tongue along her muscular arms. She had her swept up, exposing her neck, and he remembered how that neck tasted on the night that suddenly seemed to be way too long ago. _I'm in so much trouble_, was all he could think. She had almost reached him when he looked down and saw that her shoes were red, too. Red Pumps. He could feel himself getting hard from just looking at her. _Shit!_

"Hey, Goren…I guess I don't have to kiss everyone in the room after all." She said as casually as she could.

"Eames…you look..." His voice cracked and trailed off.

"Absolutely beautiful!" They both turned to the man Bobby was talking to.

"Matt Warde," he enthusiastically held his hand out to Alex, "and it is my pleasure to meet you."

"Oh…sorry…uh…Alex, this is Matt. Matt…Alex," Bobby motioned with his hand between the two.

She shook his hand half-heartedly, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine." He was practically drooling.

"How do you two know each other?" She looked at both men, Bobby noticed irritation in her voice.

"We don't, we just met tonight. I'm a long time friend of Jimmy's. His youngest is friends with my oldest." Matt couldn't stop grinning at Alex.

She gave him her fake smile, "Oh. So then where is Mrs. Warde?" She accentuated the word Missus.

"I don't know, she's around here somewhere." He motioned with his hand around the room.

Alex had already had enough of Matt. "Well, you two enjoy your conversation."

Bobby smiled at her because he knew what she was thinking about the married man who couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"I'll catch up with you later, Eames." He gave her an escape.

Matt tried to keep her there, "Eames? Why does Bobby keep calling you that?"

Bobby answered instead of Alex, "That's her last name," Matt looked at Bobby in confusion so Bobby expanded, "We work together…she and I are partners."

Matt's eyes grew wide, "You mean, you both work with Jimmy?" Then he directed his next comment at Alex, "You're a cop? You're much to beautiful to be a cop!"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't know being homely was a requirement for the job…I guess you think I should go type up a letter of resignation." She started to walk off then turned back to Bobby. She let him see that she looked him up and down, then said, "While I'm at it, should I type one up for you, too? There's no way you're legal to work if I'm not." She watched his expression change and she thought the look on his face was priceless.

After that she comment, she left him there with Matt and started mingling with the other party goers.

For the next couple of hours, Alex had noticed Bobby throwing glances her way and had been ignoring them. But as the evening wore on, he was letting his eyes linger and each time she caught him she felt a twinge of desire stir deep within her. She knew exactly what was going on his mind. And even knowing it was a mistake, she began responding to him by holding his eye contact with a seductive gaze of her own. At one point, as they were playing this game, she shook her head to indicate it couldn't go any further, but Bobby responded by slowly nodding his and they ended up grinning at the same time.

--

Earlier that night, Deakins and Bobby had been talking, and being no slouch himself, the captain picked right up on Bobby's distraction. He had been watching Bobby after that, wondering what he was up to. After a while Deakins couldn't take it anymore. He saw the looks that Bobby and Alex were giving each other. Despite the constant rumors, his gut always told him that nothing was going on with them, but now his eyes were telling him differently. He had to get a reaction from Bobby so he approached him again, "So, Bobby, why have my two best detectives been standing on opposite sides of the room all night? Is everything alright?"

Bobby was taken aback by the question so he stammered a little, "Uh...uh...yeah. Everything's good."

"Then why haven't you two said 'boo' to each other?" If Bobby looked at Deakins right then, he would have seen a mischievous glimmer in his captain's eyes, but he was too flustered by the topic of their conversation to notice.

"Well, I don't know. I guess because we talk to each other all day long, so now we're talking to other people."

"But I've noticed you've been watching her...or should I say you're admiring her?" Now Bobby did look at Deakins; in complete shock.

"C-captain, ah -"

Deakins leaned in toward Bobby and gave him serious look, "Listen, Goren, let's be honest here. Alex is a beautiful woman", when he said that he gestured with his head toward her, "And I'm sure at times it must be hard not to notice her. I get that. But just remember two things; you two work together, and that she's worked very hard to earn the respect of the NYPD. It would be a shame if you two let those rumors become reality and then have all her hard work fall by the wayside because of it."

Bobby lowered his head like a little boy who was just admonished by his favorite teacher. He knew Deakins was right but at the same time, he knew what was going on in both his and Alex's minds right then. Somehow he had to acknowledge what his captain said to him without lying straight to the man's face. "Thanks, Captain." Bobby was hoping to God that Deakins would leave it at that.

Deakins put his hand on Bobby's back and gently patted it, and they both smiled at each other. "Enjoy the rest of the evening, Bobby, and in case you haven't noticed, there's a woman in the corner behind you who has been trying to get your attention all night...maybe go check her out. She's one of Angie's co-workers and her name is Susan."

As Deakins walked away, Bobby stared at the back of his captain's head. _Shit! Now I have to go talk to this woman just to keep Deakins off the trail._ He hated being deceitful with his captain, the man had been nothing but supportive to him, but he also knew that what whatever had and may still go on between he and Eames was their own business. Neither of them would ever let it get in the way of their job. Since that one night they shared three months before, they never spoke of it again, and it hadn't caused any tension between them…well…work tension, anyway. Right now there was a whole boat load of tension between them, all of it sexual. And even after his conversation with Deakins, Bobby was really hoping a lot of that would be relieved later that night.

--

Alex watched Bobby and Deakins and knew they were talking about her because of way Deakins motioned in her direction then leaned forward and spoke to Bobby quietly. _ What the hell? _She was equally dumbfounded as she watched Bobby go over and introduce himself to some woman. She tried not to look too shocked when he didn't walk away from her soon after. Instead, he stood there for a long time talking and laughing her. Then she saw the woman leaning into him and touching his arm as she laughed. Alex felt sick to her stomach as she watched this lady fall all over him and he let her. _Maybe I imagined him flirting with me earlier_. She shook her head and went to get another drink.

--

As she was waiting for the bartender to come back with another glass of wine she felt a hand on her shoulder; she knew it was Bobby. Before she turned around she teased, "Why Matt, I was wondering where you've been." When she did turn, Bobby was grinning at her, "Maybe I should get him over here, you two seemed to really hit it off." She smiled back, "Talk about hitting it off, that woman you were talking to sure seemed to find you interesting." He detected jealousy in her quip and he was surprised to find that it made his heart soar.

He dropped his head and whispered in her ear, "What woman? The only one I've noticed all night is standing right in front of me." She felt like she was going to melt into a puddle.

He thought of what Deakins said so he straightened up to put some distance between them before he continued, "I haven't had the chance tonight to tell you that I think you look beautiful, Alex." He gave her that shy smile of his. "Thank you, Bobby." Then she saw his eyes brighten up and she knew he was up to something, "But only red? I'm surprised you only went half way…that you didn't wear red and green."

Alex paused, took a step toward him, raised up on her tip toes and looked him dead in the eyes as she gave him the sexiest look she could muster, "Who says I don't have any green on."

Bobby watched her walk away and for the second time that night he felt his groin come to life.

--

Later that night, Alex got her coat. As she said her goodbyes she couldn't find Bobby anywhere. She went to thank Deakins and she couldn't help but ask him, "Have you seen Bobby? I wanted to say good bye to him."

"Oh, he left about twenty minutes ago."

She did her best to hide her disappointment. "Okay, then. Well, thanks, again and I'll see you Monday!"

--

It wasn't until she pulled up in front of her house that she realized where he went.

She got out of her car and stood in front of him. "Fancy meeting you here." She was smirking.

He remained sitting on her steps. He was leaning back with his elbows resting on the step behind him; his legs were stretched out straight. She watched him for a minute, taking in the sight of him. She knew if she opened her door there would be no going back. The thing was, she didn't want to go back. She wanted this.

"You know… I'd hate to think I was that much of a foregone conclusion." She played with the belt on her coat.

He still didn't answer her. He just sat there, his eyes wandered all over her. He was trying to decide if he should get up and walk away. He knew he still had a chance to do what was right. He knew he should; but he also knew he wouldn't. Not tonight.

Alex walked toward him slowly and he stood to let her pass. She made her way past him and unlocked her door.

He got up and followed her in.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**M! This is M!  
**

--

The minute she took her coat off he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and assaulted her neck. "Alex…I know I told you already that you look beautiful, but there's more -"

With her back against his chest, she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Shhhh." She ran her hands through his hair. His hands roamed to her breasts and she gasped.

"Why do you want me to stop? I want to tell you what I think -"

"No. No Bobby, don't say anything like that."

He knew what she was getting at. She didn't want to hear what he thought about her, how he felt, because it couldn't matter. This couldn't be anything more than one night. Again.

He reached up and slowly grasped a hold one of her hands and lowered her arm. Starting at the wrist, he licked it and kissed it, slowly making his way up, "God, Alex…your dress tonight…it's so sexy…and when I saw your bare arms I knew I had to do this." When he reached her shoulder he moved across her collar bone and ended up at her neck again. He heard her trying to hide a moan. "Let go, Alex." But she didn't answer him. He kept his lips on her.

"Baby, turn around for me." He pushed the words out, she did as he asked.

"I want to see your green." His eyes were smoldering and she felt herself burning for him.

"Take this off of me, Bobby." Her voice was deeper than usual. He felt his cock swell.

He stepped closer, put one hand on her waist and used the other to reached behind her and unzip her dress. Once it was unzipped he moved his hands to her shoulders. He slowly pushed the dress off of her arms and tugged it down, finally letting it pool on the floor.

"Jesus, Alex…look at you." She stood before him in an emerald green bra and matching thong. She started to take her shoes off but he stopped her, "Please… leave those on…I'll take them off you in a little bit…okay?" His voice strained with desire for her.

She realized they were still standing in her small entrance hall, and that Bobby still had all of his clothes on, even his jacket. The thought of her being practically naked and him still fully clothed turned her on more than she could handle. She felt herself get immediately wet and her whole body shivered.

"You cold?"

"God no."

He smiled because he then realized why she shivered.

He ran his hands over her bra then down to her waist and eventually to her ass. He stepped closer to her and kissed for the first time that night. It was a gentle but hot kiss. He knew that this time with her wasn't going to be as frenzied as the last time and he was grateful for that. When he pulled away he spoke softly, "You're so beautiful…I know you don't want me to say that, but I can't help it." She still didn't answer him.

He started to lead her to her bedroom but she stopped him. "Not there, let's go here," she started toward the couch.

He followed her over to it. Before she sat down she turned around and kissed him hard. When she pulled back she began to remove his jacket, "My turn."

He watched her as she took her time removing all his clothes and dropping them into a little pile on the floor. When she had him completely naked she pressed herself against him and ran her hands down his arms. He felt her nipples harden and his cock did the same.

"Bobby," she spoke just above a whisper a voice he never heard her use before, "take me."

That was all the encouragement he needed..

He backed her up to her couch. Slowly he used his hands to direct her down, eventually, she was lying on the couch and he was kneeling next to her. He took his time, exploring her with his hands and his tongue. "I want you inside me," she said breathlessly as she squirmed under his touch.

"First this," he said as he took her breast in his mouth, and then his hand messaged her breasts and her belly. He moved his hand lower and slid two fingers inside of her. Alex felt a wave of passion run through her. Bobby was doing everything right, her body was alive with pleasure. She felt his fingers probe deeper and deeper as his tongue made it's way closer and closer to her center. Then she felt it stop on her clit and her body exploded. Her body began shake and writhe. She couldn't believe how quickly he was able to get her to respond to him. Bobby, on the other hand, felt Alex and how her body gave into him so rapidly and it made him happier than he'd ever been. To have her reacting to his touch like that was more than he could hope for. It make him realize that she wanted this as much as he did.

"Alex."

"Shhh. Just please get inside me."

"I need a condom." He leaned over to his jacket and grabbed one out. As quickly as he could, he slid one then climbed on top of her.

Alex watched him as he took care of the protection. She laughed a little at how fast he was ready with the condom, "Shit…I guess I really was a foregone conclusion."

Bobby leaned down to her and kissed her neck and then her cheek, "Just know it was you I wanted underneath me like this… no one else. And when I saw your dress tonight, I knew that I had to do everything I could to get you to go home with me."

He hovered over her as he slid the condom over his cock. He covered her once more, but then paused. "Why did you let me come here tonight?" He suddenly needed to know what she was feeling but he didn't know how to get her to talk to him.

Alex was short of breath, she didn't want to answer him, she just wanted to feel him. The minute she saw him at the party, she knew it had been too long since she had him. Truth be told, lately she had been doing a lot of dreaming about him, and when they would end up like this again. What scared her the most was even at that moment, she was already wondering when the next time would be.

She decided not to worry about the next time, and to focus on this time. She thought of his question, _how the hell do I answer that_?

He repeated his question. It became apparent to her that they were in a holding pattern until he got his answer. _The truth. He trusts you, give him the truth_.

"I let you follow me in because I wanted you…I still want you…so please, Bobby…please." Her hand was now stroking his cock and he could feel himself giving up on his interrogation.

She urged him to move past whatever was holding him back. She knew what his answer was going to be but she was trying to get him to move past the doubt she thought he was feeling, "Don't you want to do this, Bobby?"

"Oh God, Alex, of course I do!"

"Then just…relax…I'm not going anywhere." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, "You know how good this was the first time." She ran a hand through his hair. "I want this, Bobby…just as much as you do."

He took a breath to steady himself, then he buried himself deep within her. He was taking his time, being gentle and passionate. He leaned down and kissed her hair, then her lips. Their tongues danced seductively and he felt himself get even harder for her He pulled away to catch his breath, "Look at what you do to me."

"I know, Bobby…this…you…us…" She couldn't find the right words to express herself. Her inability to form a full sentence made him smile widely at her. He raised one eyebrow, "Yeah…me, too." He briefly kissed her again then started to rock in and out of her in a slow and steady pace.

Alex closed her eyes and let herself enjoy their lovemaking. She was moaning and exhaling in soft bouts of ecstasy. Bobby watched her; loving that she was giving herself over to him like that.

He was able to control himself for only so long. He could feel himself getting close so he leaned down and kissed her eyes. "Baby, can you open your eyes for me?" Alex blinked a couple of times then locked her eyes on his.

"What I want, Alex…what I want is for you to see me when I come." His breath was getting more labored, "I want you to see me, and never forget what I look like as I come inside of you."

"Jesus, Bobby…" Her pulse was quickening, she could feel her body tightening again.

"I want to make sure you know that I don't want this to be the last time for us."

"Bobby." She panted his name.

"Tell me you want this to happen again."

"Bobby." She shook her head slightly.

"No…tell me! Don't think…just feel." He urged her, he could feel himself on the edge.

She almost growled out, "Oh God, Bobby…all I want is more of you."

They came together in a desperate, wild climax.

--


	3. Chapter 3

--

Alex was sprawled out on the couch, Bobby was sitting on it's edge. His right hand stroked her thigh, occasionally running it down the length of her leg then creeping it back up again. Then he slowly removed her shoes for her.

"I guess I should go." Bobby threw the statement out there, he didn't really mean it. He waited for her response.

Alex sat up and kissed the back of his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck a little, he closed his eyes, trying to commit every touch from her to memory. He prayed to God there would be a 'next time', but he couldn't guarantee it.

The word was on her tongue. _Stay_. All she had to do was push it past her lips. Silence. Nothing.

Bobby leaned over and got his clothes and she stretched out again. He remained next to her while he got dressed. He took his time, stopping every so often to touch her again. Waist, breasts, arms, face, hair. He also let his hand stray towards her center, his finger gliding just close enough to drive her crazy, and he hid a grin as she squirmed. He was relieved to see she still wanted him.

He straightened up and looked down on her. Shaking his head he half smiled, then fluttered his eyes closed a little before opening them again and looking straight into hers, "until next time." It wasn't a question.

She rose to meet him; standing on the couch she was a few inches taller than him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his, "until next time."

They kissed again and she latched her legs around his waist. He had one hand on her ass and the other wrapped around her back as he walked them to the door like that. Once she felt the cold of the wood against her back, she slowly she slid down him. They pulled away from the kiss.

"I did like your green." He winked at her as he gave her a sexy smile.

"Wait till you see what I have for Valentine's Day." A promise for another night.

They both laughed and they shared one more kiss before he left.

--

**Hope you enjoyed this. Next story is already written, once I've re-read it, I'll post. Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time…cifan.**


End file.
